Deixa Eu Dizer Que Te Amo
by Belli Malfoy
Summary: [HG] “Acordou com a garota em seus braços. Sorriu e a puxou mais para si, ela piscou duas vezes e depois mirou seus olhos azuis para ele. E sorriu. Aquele sorriso.
1. Todos

**Deixa eu dizer que te amo**

**Título:** Deixa eu dizer que te amo.  
**Autora:** Belli Malfoy  
**Sumário:** Amor, paixão, família, calor, dor e sonhos. Uma H/G em 14 frases.  
**Shipper:** Harry/Ginny  
**Classificação:** Livre. Tem só uma insinuação, nada de mais.  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows. Mas nem tudo é de lá mesmo, tem coisas inventadas.  
**Observação:** Os nomes dos personagens foram mantidos como no original; lugares e feitiços seguiram a tradução dos livros.  
**Disclaimer:** Cara, você não ia querer que eu fosse dona de HP e cia ;D

**Aviso**: Essa fic é dedicada à Juh, HG incontrolável. Te amo menina:3

**° Esperança**

Em meio a trevas, sangue e destruição ela lhe sorri, e Harry tem forças para seguir lutando.

**° Calor**

Os dois costumavam passar os tempos livres em comum conversando e rindo embaixo de uma árvore. Agora ela via como a escola era gelada sem ele para abraça-la.

**° Esmeraldas**

Anos depois, Ginny confessa que o principal motivo para que tivesse se aberto com Riddle era porque ele era extremamente parecido com Harry.

**° Menta**

Ginny enlaçava o pescoço de Dean imaginando que eram os lábios de Harry que estava beijando.

**° Céu**

Ron falava, e Harry só conseguia pensar em como seus olhos eram iguais aos da irmã.

**° Relíquias**

Harry sempre culpou a capa da invisibilidade por Ginny ter ficado grávida aos 16 anos.

**° Crepúsculo**

Ele costumava acordar de madrugada e ficar na janela até o Sol nascer. Ela sempre vinha com uma xícara de chocolate e os dois assistiam ao espetáculo juntos.

**° Fim**

Estirado em cima dela, e com o rosto lavado em lágrimas, ele desejou mais que nunca ter a Pedra da Ressurreição para trazer Ginny de volta.

**° Teddy Lupin**

Harry se perguntava, enquanto festejava o nascimento de seu afilhado, se um dia chegaria a ter filhos. Quem sabe uns ruivinhos de olhos verdes talvez.

**° Anjo**

Os dois se beijavam como se não houvesse o amanhã. E para Ginny, tudo bem, desde que pudesse passar seu último dia com Harry.

**° Família**

"Harry... agora não... Harry, o bebê."

"Eu sei" e voltou a beija-la.

**° Promessa**

"Depois de tudo, depois que eu fizer o que tenho de fazer... Você ainda vai ser minha garota, minha mulher? Promete? Mesmo sabendo que eu posso não voltar vivo?"

"Claro, Harry. Para sempre."

**° Perfume**

Ginny comentara para Harry uma vez, que sua flor favorita era a Orquídea. Mas não imaginava que encontraria o apartamento cheio delas no_ dia seguinte._

**° Rubor**

Ginny ameaçava Hermione de empurra-la para cima de Ron, pois os dois pareciam duas estátuas quando estavam juntos. Mas ela mesma não sabia, ao certo, como agir quando estava com Harry.

N/A: Postando isso de novo, já que tinham alguns errinhos aqui xD

Deixem reviews:3


	2. Perfume

**N/A:** Eu não ia fazer continuação, mas eu fui postando e as pessoas foram pedindo. Então ai está a primeira parte. Vai ser assim, apenas as cenas completas, sem relação uma com a outra. Se você achar que uma não tem sentido com a outra, é porque é para ser assim mesmo :D Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**No pares nunca de soñar,**

**No tengas miedo a volar.**

_**No pares, Dulce María**_

**

* * *

****° Perfume**

Ginny acordou com um calorzinho gostoso nas pernas, mas não abriu os olhos, sentia-se extremamente confortável _demais. _O ar tinha um cheio agradável e o calorzinho estava ficando melhor. Por que sentia-se tão bem? O que acontecera noite passada? Aaah sim, _noite passada_. E que noite ein?

Mas o cheiro que sentia não era de Harry. Era tão bom, tinha algo de familiar.

Abriu os olhos.

É, ainda estava na sua cama, do lado onde Harry dormira. Mas o perfume continuava não sendo dele. O calorzinho, como pode ver, vinha de um feixe de luz do Sol que entrava pelo pedaço aberto da cortina.

Ela levantou, espreguiçando-se, e foi se lavar.

**HG**

Saiu do banheiro ajeitando o rabo-de-cavalo na cabeça. Foi em direção à porta, mas parou ao ver um bilhete em cima da cômoda.

_Bom dia, carinho!_

_Quando você acordar, vem pra sala, estou te esperando._

_Amor,_

_Harry._

E junto com o bilhete, havia uma orquídea roxa, daquelas que ela mais gostava. Levou a flor ao nariz e saiu do quarto. Ah claro, como pode não Ter percebido antes? Aquele perfume que estava sentindo antes era da flor. Orquídeas sempre foram suas flores preferidas, são tão lindas e delicadas, assim como ela. Devia Ter mencionado isso para Harry noite passada...

Foi andando pelo corredor de sua casa. Sim, _sua _casa. Como era bom falar aquilo. Estava morando no apartamento a 2 semanas e só noite passada Harry pode vir vê-lo, e os dois fizeram a estréia com grande estilo. Está certo de que o apartamento não era lá essas coisas, mas só de poder chamar de sua fazia valer a pena.

O perfume estava ficando mais forte, e não era só por causa da flor em sua mão. Intrigada, entrou na sala e levou um susto. A sala inteira estava repleta de Orquídeas. Em todos os cantos haviam dezenas de ramos. Orquídeas de todas as cores e espécies. Rosas, roxas, amarelas, brancas, com listras, sem listras, verdes... Ela ficou um minuto inteiro de boca aberta, só olhando para as flores, e um pouco adiante dava para ver que o hall de entrada e a cozinha tinham Orquídeas também. Ginny fechou os olhos e ficou ali, de pé, só sentindo o aroma adocicado das plantas. Quando sentiu braços a rodeando por trás e lábios beijando sua nuca.

" Bom dia, carinho."

" Harry! Você que fez isso? " Ela se virou para ficar de frente para ele " Amor, é lindo! Como você soube que eu amo Orquídeas? "

"Digamos que você costuma falar bastante quando está em ação, como eu pude perceber ontem."

Ginny enrubesceu na hora, enquanto Harry ria.

"Sabe como eu amo quando fica vermelha desse jeito?" E capturou os lábios de Ginny com os seus.

O rosto, lábios e dentes e encaixaram como se nascessem para ficarem juntos, e os dois se beijaram de um jeito sincronizado, quase ritmado, parecendo que estavam dançando uma música deles. Só deles. Harry passou sua língua pelos lábios da namorada e ela deu passagem prontamente, enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo seu pescoço fazendo movimentos circulares ali. Ele passou os braços em volta de sua cintura e foi subindo as mãos pelas suas costas, embaixo da camiseta. Ginny afastou-se um pouco do beijo e levantou os braços sorrindo para ele.

Harry fez que não e segurando seus pulsos a levou para o sofá. Ela olhou-o confusa mas ele meramente sorriu. O moreno sentou-a no sofá, ajoelhou-se à sua frente e tirou uma caixinha de veludo roxa do bolso.

"Você, Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita se casar comigo, Harry James Potter?" Disse e abriu a caixinha. Dentro havia um anel de ouro com uma pedrinha de brilhantes. "Eu sei que não é mui..."

"Não fale bobagens! É claro que eu aceito!" Ela se jogou nos braços dele e os dois saíram rolando pelo chão da sala, e Harry pode ver que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu te amo demais, e mesmo se você me desse uma tampinha de latinha como anel, eu usaria com o maior orgulho. Eu te amo, Harry"

"Para sempre?"

"Sempre."

**FIM.**

* * *

Não pare nunca de sonhar / não tenha medo ao voar 


	3. Relíquias

**° Relíquias**

* * *

**Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito**

**Nem que seja só pra te levar para casa**

**Depois de um dia normal**

**Olhar seus olhos de promessas fáceis**

**E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir**

_**Só hoje - Jota Quest**_

* * *

Acordou com a garota em seus braços. Sorriu e a puxou mais para si, ela piscou duas vezes e depois mirou seus olhos azuis para ele. E sorriu. _Aquele _sorriso.O sorriso com qual ele dormia todas as noites e acordava todos os dias, aquele sorriso que o dava forças para levantar de manhã, o sorriso que iluminava seu caminho quando só havia escuridão. O sorriso _dela. _O que ele já havia denominado seu.

"Bom dia, carinho" Harry beijou-lhe a testa "Dormiu bem?"

"Claro, bebê. Do seu lado eu encaro até uma aula tripla com o Snape." Ela se espreguiçou na cama e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

"Nossa, eu valho tanto assim?" Riu-se e levantou para se vestir.

"Você eu não sei, mas se nossos encontros forem como o da noite passada... Acho que posso pensar no seu caso." Ginny piscou para Harry, que já estava por demais embriagado pelo brilho de seus olhos. Em um momento, os dois estavam, assim, apenas se olhando e no outro estavam em cima da cama, com Harry deitado em Ginny, cutucando e apertando pontos estratégicos da garota, com a mesma se desdobrando de rir embaixo dele.

"Não! Harry... puf, que golpe baixo!" Ela tentava pegar fôlego.

"Não me provoque, ruiva." Ameaçou com olhar duro, mas deixando o papel em seguida e se jogando do lado dela na cama. Os dois arfantes e risonhos.

"Acho melhor a gente ir logo, ou vamos perder o café" O moreno lembrou. Os dois se vestiram e puseram-se em frente à porta. "A barra 'tá limpa." Deu mais um beijo na namorada antes de jogar a capa sobre os dois.

"Eu ainda não sei como é que as pessoas ainda não descobriram que a gente têm se encontrado escondidos. Eu acho que nós damos realmente na cara." Entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry e os dois saíram aos cochichos da Sala Precisa.

**::HG::**

_1 mês depois._

A batalha estava mais próxima do que nunca. Faltavam apenas duas Horcruxes para que o Lord das Trevas fosse derrotado.

Harry havia concordado em voltar para Hogwarts por insistência de Molly e Remus, e algumas pressionadas de Olho-Tonto. Mas, Harry sabia que voltar para Hogwarts seria o mais prudente. Concluiria seus estudos e podia usar a biblioteca na hora que quisesse, além de ter total ajuda da Ordem se precisasse sair da escola.

Mas, com o aproximamento da batalha, vinha também seu medo em relação a Ginny. O medo de perde-la era mais do que podia suportar. Muitas vezes pensou em terminar seu relacionamento com a garota, mas era só vê-la andar pelo corredor no intervalo das aulas, ou rir com seus amigos no jantar, que ele mandava tudo às favas, saber que poderia perde-la para outro era ainda mais sufocante.

Os dois se arriscavam juntos. Ela era o seu consolo em meio a todo aquele mar de destruição que estavam esses dias.

Só Ron e Mione sabiam dos encontros dos dois, apesar do ruivo ainda torcer no nariz quando os dois ficavam de sorrisinhos. Os amigos também estavam namorando e sempre davam cobertura a Harry e Ginny. Estava tudo bem.

Até aquele dia.

"Harry, a gente pode conversar?" Ginny veio ao encontro de Harry no Salão Comunal. A garota estava pálida e seus olhos pareciam um pouco inchados, Hermione vinha atrás, com um ar preocupado.

"Gin, o que foi? Está tudo bem com você?" Ele olhou assustado para as duas garotas. Hermione meramente sacudiu a cabeça. Ginny pegou sua mão e o levou para fora do Salão. "Ginny, o que aconteceu?"

A menina não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta de uma sala de aula vazia e entrou.

"Harry, pode se sentar?" Ela perguntou olhando para o chão. Harry assentiu e sentou em cima de uma mesa de frente para a namorada.

"Harry, você... se lembra daqueles enjôos que eu venho sentindo?"

"Sei. Por que? Está tudo bem? Você piorou, está passando mal? Vai Ter que ir para o St. Mungus?" Ele pulou da mesa e começou a apertar os braços e pernas de Ginny "Dói se eu faço isso?"

"Ai, dói" A menina reclamou passando a mão pela perna. "Harry, senta, por favor. Não, eu não vou para o St. Mungus. Ou pelo menos, não agora."

"Como assim?"

"Harry...Eu estou," Seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas. " eu estou grávida!" Ginny exclamou com a voz fraca "Eu comecei com aqueles enjôos e a Mione me disse para fazer o teste, eu fiz e deu positivo!" Agora a garota chorava abertamente com a cabeça abaixada até os joelhos. "Como nós podemos ter nos descuidado tanto? Como? O que eu vou fazer agora com um bebê?"

Se tivessem enfiado um garfo pela sua barriga e rodasse suas tripas como se fosse macarrão, Harry não teria se sentido tão mal como estava se sentindo agora. Filho? _Filho_?! Não podia ter uma criança agora! Ele tinha de salvar o mundo e não trocar fraldas! Por Merlin, o que iria fazer?

Oh, não. Os Weasley. Os grandes e ruivos Weasley. Caracas, ia levar uma bela de uma surra.

Não, tinha que pensar em Ginny primeiro, a garota ainda chorava abertamente em cima da cadeira que estava sentada.

Ele levantou da mesa, foi até onde a ruiva estava e pôs seus braços ao redor da namorada. "Eu não sei ,Gin, eu não sei. Isso me pegou tão desprevenido, não acredito que está acontecendo!"

Ginny correspondeu ao abraço e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro ainda chorando. "Mas você não vai me deixar não é? Eu preciso de você, Harry."

"Não, eu não vou te deixar! Nunca mais fale isso, está bem?" Ele a segurou pelo rosto, obrigando-a a encara-lo. Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele limpou suas lágrimas. "Nós vamos achar um jeito de criar essa criança. Confia em mim. Juntos, a gente vai superar essa."

"Mas, Harry, a gente não pode ter esse filho! Não estamos prontos para isso. Você tem o seu destino traçado, se antes eu já te atrapalhava, imagina agora!"

O moreno sentou-se em uma cadeira e puxou Ginny para seu colo. "Você nunca me atrapalhou e nem nunca vai atrapalhar. Estar com você foi o que me deu coragem para fazer tudo o que eu fiz. Se eu luto do jeito que estou lutando, e vendo as coisas que vejo, é porque eu sei que por mais acabado que eu volte, você vai estar sempre aqui me esperando. Você e seu sorriso. Nós vamos, sim, ter esse filho, por mais difícil que possa ser. Essa vai ser a minha prova de amor." Ele se inclinou e beijou-a.

Harry segurou seu rosto e começou um beijo terno e carinhoso. Diferente de todos que eles já tinham dado: o beijo era calmo e todo os sentimentos que um tinha pelo outro estava posto ali. Ginny abraçou-o forte e Harry levou sua mão para a barriga da garota. Ele se abaixou e beijou-a acima do umbigo. Levantou o rosto e uma lágrima da menina caiu em seu nariz.

"Eu te amo tanto" Ela sussurrou e limpou as lágrimas. "Me desculpa por parecer uma boba aqui, chorando desse jeito."

"Eu também te amo, e não precisa se desculpar por nada, você está linda. Mamãe."


	4. Menta, Calor e Esmeraldas

_**19 de Maio, 1995**_

_

* * *

_

_Não estou do seu lado_

_Mas posso sonhar_

* * *

"Você é maravilhosa, Gin..." 

Não. Não diga. Não diga. Tentei mandar ondas telepáticas para o seu cérebro. _Não diga._

"Eu te amo, Ginny. Você é muito especial para mim."

_Merda. _Ele disse. Merda! O que eu faço?

"Ahn... Obrigada? Michael, eu tenho que, a Luna, sabe. Tchau!"

E sai correndo dali.

Ai.meu.Merlin. Eu não acredito que ele disse! Não, eu não acredito que _eu_ respondi aquilo! Obrigada?! Que tipo de resposta é essa? Que dó do Michael! Ele virou aquele par de olhos azuis cintilantes para mim e eu tive a coragem de sair dali. Puxa, que grifinório da minha parte. Eu sou má, muito má. Eu devia ser trancada com o Malfoy nas masmorras. Ou com um trasgo. Ou com os dois, não sei quem é pior.

Tá, falando sério agora, o Michael não merece isso. _Eu_ não o mereço. Que tipo de pessoa fica com uma, pensando em outra?! Só uma pessoa muito, muito má mesmo. Que merece ficar trancada nas masmorras com o Malfoy e um trasgo.

Mas, se você pensar bem, a culpa é toda da Mione. E da Luna também. Ah, eu ainda mato aquelas duas! Olha onde elas me meteram.

Não, na verdade, a culpa é minha mesmo. Ninguém mandou contar para aquelas duas criatutras que eu ainda sou apaixonada pelo Harry.

Foi tão vergonhoso! Elas começaram a pular e a dar gritinhos de alegria. Na biblioteca lotada!

_Nota mental: _Escolher lugares melhores que a biblioteca para contar grandes segredos.

Quando as duas, enfim, pararam de pular e rir, elas começaram a fazer vários planinhos para eu conseguisse ficar com o Harry. Não, eu tive de para-las, "O Harry está ficando com a Cho, duh", foi o que eu disse. Mas elas me ouviram? Nãao, elas não me ouviram.

"Você tem que ficar com outro garoto."

"Hermione, eu acabei de dizer que gosto do Harry." Acho que se a pessoa tem o cérebro tão inchado como o dela, um dia ele para de pensar direito.

"Por isso mesmo! Você tem que ficar com outro menino para o Harry ficar com ciúmes!"

"Ah, falou a especialista em relacionamentos. E você e o meu irmão? Fiquei sabendo que vocês relaram um no outro semana passada." Aff, que plano mais sem noção.

"Gin, eu concordo com a Hermione," Meu Merlin, até a Luna?

"Gente, isso não tem sentido. Não vai dar certo." Eu disse.

Não que eu seja pessimista, mas fala sério!

"Ginny, claro que vai. Olha eu conheço o Harry, tenho certeza que se você começar a namorar, ele logo vai reparar em você. Pode confiar." Hermione virou aquele olhar de _eu-sei-tudo-e-você-não _pra cima de mim. Tá, _talvez _o plano tenha algum mérito. Talvez.

"E como eu vou saber se está dando certo?"

"Deixa comigo."

E foi assim que eu acabei com o Michael. Ele é fofo, e eu até gosto dele, mas eu não acho isso justo, eu amo o Harry e não é certo isso que eu estou fazendo. Não é certo o jeito como eu o beijo imaginando que é o Harry que está ali. Como eu fecho os olhos e enlaço o seu pescoço, e depois não posso fazer cara de insatisfação quando os abro de novo.

E ele ainda tinha que me dizer aquilo hoje! A palavra com 'A'! Não se pode falar a palavra com 'A'! Pelo menos não quando você não tem certeza se a outra pessoa vai responder 'eu também'.

Legal, já posso me jogar da ponte agora?

**

* * *

**

Está frio. Faz sol lá fora, mas o castelo está gelado. Abraçar a mim mesma não faz com que o frio que eu sinto vá embora. Vestígios do Verão que está por vir já estão aparecendo, e várias pessoas estão no lago tomando sol, aproveitando os últimos dias antes das provas. As risadas chegam até mim da janela aonde estou sentada, mas eu não tenho um pingo de vontade de me juntar a eles.

Será que é só eu que está com frio? Será que é só eu que está sofrendo com a sua morte?

* * *

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

* * *

Talvez eu esteja doente. É, estou. Se tristeza matasse eu já estaria seca esturricada. Por que as coisas tiveram de ser assim? Bem quando eu acho que nada no mundo vai poder estragar a minha felicidade, alguém aparece para destruí-la. 

Estava tudo tão perfeito. No fim, o plano da Mione e da Luna deu certo. Harry começou a namorar com a Parvati para me fazer ciúmes. Aí, começou uma guerrinha pra ver quem conseguia beijar mais tempo sem parar para respirar. No fim, o Michael e a Parvati estressaram e mandaram a gente fazer aquela competição com nós mesmos, já que eles, como ser humanos normais, precisam respirar de vez em quando. Bom, eles estão namorando até hoje.

Naquela noite, Harry chegou até mim e disse que precisava falar comigo. A gente foi para uma sala vazia e ele disse que gostava de mim, e que, estava disposto a tudo para ficar comigo. Depois desse dia, nós namoramos por um ano e meio, e parecia que, para nós dois, o mundo tinha ficado mais bonito. Os pássaros cantavam, o céu brilhava e até o Snape parecia mais bonito. Posso afirmar, com toda certeza, que esses 18 meses, foram os melhores da minha vida, e os da dele também.

A felicidade acabou quando Dumbledore mandou que Ron, Harry e Hermione fossem para a Irlanda treinar seus poderes, já que lá tem uma das melhores academias de Aurors do mundo. Era dezembro quando partiram, e o Natal nunca foi tão triste.

No começo eles mandavam carta todos os dias, depois, com o tempo, viraram todas as semanas, até que passaram a uma por mês, uma a cada dois meses...

Até que saiu no Jornal que um grupo de Comensais havia invadido a academia e o próprio Lord das Trevas tinha participado do ataque. Harry e Voldemort duelaram, e como era esperado por muitos, deu a vida para salvar à todos.

Depois daquele dia, tudo perdeu a graça para mim, a comida virou insossa, os pássaros pararam de cantar e o Snape ficou mais feio que nunca.

Pensar nisso me fez lembrar de cinco anos atrás, na Câmara Secreta. Ainda sinto calafrios só de relembrar aquele rosto pontudo e aristocrata de Tom Riddle, o jeito que me fascinava com suas palavras de consolo, quando estava conseguindo o corpo ou quando eu o via em alguma lembrança. E mesmo eu sabendo o que ele era, quando ele me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes, conseguia minha rendição. Era tão parecido com Harry que eu não pensei duas vezes em fazer o que estava fazendo. Talvez se eu tivesse tentado dizer não, e contado tudo isso para alguém, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

Uma onda de ar quente bateu no meu rosto e eu me senti sufocada. Levantei de onde estava sentada e sai do Corujal.

Queria tanto que as coisas fossem como antes, que Harry, Ron e Hermione voltassem e que eu pudesse ficar com o Harry, sem Ter que pensar nas conseqüências. Queria voltar a dois anos atrás.

Quando tudo era como um conto-de-fadas.

A diferença, é que eu não cheguei ao felizes para sempre.

**FIM**

¹ _Aonde quer que eu vá – Paralamas do Sucesso _

_² Everytime – Britney Spears_


	5. Fim

**Anjo, Promessa, Esperança e Fim**

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day.¹_

O garoto corria pelos corredores turbulentos envolto pela capa da invisibilidade. Corpos e feitiços eram lançados sem um rumo certo, e Harry só desejava que pudesse chegar à sala Precisa a tempo.

Virou um corredor e chegou na sala. Abriu a porta e viu a garota andando, apreensiva, de um lado para o outro.

"Ginny!"

"Harry!" A ruiva se virou e jogou-se em seus braços, "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem, mas não tenho muito tempo. Vim só ver como está e me despedir, antes de ir me encontrar com o Ro..."

Ela colocou um dedo nos lábios de Harry, "sssh, não diz nada." E se aproximou.

Ela segurou-o pela cintura e acabou com a distância de seus corpos, levantou o rosto e tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Levou suas mãos para o seu rosto e iniciou o beijo. Então, tudo que não fossem os dois deixou de existir, só havia o moreno e a ruiva, e nada mais.

Dentes, línguas e lábios se chocavam com voracidade, como se os dois quisessem se fundir em um só. As mãos já estavam dentro da blusa do outro, e o lugar estava ficando cada vez mais quente e apertado. Ginny se agarrou mais ainda no garoto, como se estivesse colada com cola permanente. Harry, no entanto, encostou-a na parede e afastou um pouco os lábios, colou suas testas e disse:

"Eu tenho que ir, mas antes eu preciso que me prometa duas coisas," Ela confirmou com a cabeça e ele continuou,

"Primeiro eu quero que você me prometa que não vai sair daqui essa noite, haja o que houver."

A ruiva virou o rosto para o lado e não respondeu. Como poderia prometer algo assim se toda a sua família e todas as pessoas que amava estavam naquela maldita guerra?

Harry segurou seu queixo e obrigou-a a olhar em seus olhos. "Me promete, Ginny. Se você não me prometer eu não vou conseguir. Me promete para eu acabar com isso de uma vez." Ele passou seus braços em volta da garota e apertou possesivamente. Juntou mais os rostos e sussurrou em seus lábios "Por favor".

A garota deixou uma lágrima cair e acenou fracamente com a cabeça. Seu coração estava apertado no peito, ela sentia como se vários dementadores estivessem ali na sala, só esperando para dar o bote. Harry apertou mais ainda seus corpos e continuou:

" Agora me prometa que depois que tudo isso acabar você ainda vai ser minha garota, que nós vamos continuar juntos, não importa o que aconteça. Me promete? Me promete mesmo sabendo que eu posso não voltar vivo dessa?"

"Prometo Harry, eu vou estar sempre do seu lado, aonde você estiver, para te fazer feliz. Eu te amo."

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With this broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you²_

"_Avada Kedavra_!" E o Lord das Trevas estava, enfim, derrotado.

Harry se deixou cair no chão, e pode respirar direito, depois de tantas horas de tensão. Seu corpo estava fadigado e seu coração disparado. As duas pernas estavam sangrando e ele tinha certeza de Ter ouvido barulho de ossos quebrando no braço esquerdo. Mas quem se importa? Voldemort estava morto. Morto! Nunca sentira uma felicidade tão grande na vida.

Ele se sentou e olhou para cima da Torre de Astronomia, o céu não poderia estar mais lindo, parecia que até os anjos estavam festejando.

Um barulho nas escadas o fez sair de seus devaneios. Uma moita de cabelos negros apareceu no topo dos degraus e a face de Bellatrix Lestrange surgiu da escuridão. A mulher de face pálida, olhos negros e expressão maníaca, correu os olhos pela Torre e parou em choque ao ver o estado de seu mestre.

"Milorde!" Ela correu e se jogou aos pés de Lod Voldemort, sua capa negra como seus olhos e cabelos esvoaçou e parou graciosamente ao seu redor, "Milorde! Milorde, não! Não! Não me deixe Mestre! Não faça isso comigo! Eu, que sempre fui a sua escrava mais fiel, que sempre te amou com todas as forças! Não vá!" Sua face estampava puro desespero e seus olhos pareciam que estavam prestes a sair dos olhos. A cena era um tanto cômica para Harry.

"Não, _Bella. _Ele não vai voltar para você. E sabe por que? Porque ele está morto" Ele fez questão de dizer essas palavras bem devagar para ver a reação da mulher. Ele pode ver os resultados do que estava fazendo, a expressão de Bellatrix, agora, era puro ódio. "Não é engraçado como as coisas acontecem? Ele, que sempre achou que fosse imortal, aqui, aos meus pés... **morto**."

Ela se levantou. Seus olhos brilhavam em ódio, seu cabelo, caindo no rosto, dava-lhe uma aparência assustadora,

seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, e seu corpo emanava uma aura diabólica. Harry estaria com medo, se não estivesse cansado demais para isso, sentia-se confiante demais, como se pudesse fazer tudo o que quisesse. _Sensação estranha, _pensou _mas muito boa._

Ele tentou se levantar mas suas pernas não deixaram, ele tropeçou e sua varinha rolou para o outro lado da Torre. Bellatrix soltou uma risada histérica.

"Coitadinho do Pottinho, não consegue se levantar?" Seus olhos saíram da órbita por um momento e Harry se deu conta do que havia feito. Estava no chão, sem varinha e sem poder se levantar. "_Pena_" Bellatrix ergueu a varinha e o garoto fechou os olhos.

_Belo jeito de se morrer. _

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Mas o clarão verde não veio; ou pelo menos não em sua direção. Em vez disso, ele ouviu um barulho de coisa caindo à sua frente. Abriu os olhos.

De repente, todo o ar saiu de seus pulmões e ele achou que fosse desmaiar: Ginny estava deitada aos seus pés de braços abertos; seus cabelos caindo no rosto e os olhos vidrados, como se tivesse levado um susto. Uma bolha pareceu se formar na boca do estômago de Harry.

_Não, não é possível... A Ginny não._

"Vou matar dois coelhos em uma cajadada só! Que ótimo!" A comensal bateu palmas e soltou uma risadinha. Aquilo fez com que a bolha dentro de Harry estourasse; o garoto se levantou, ergueu a varinha e, sem parar por um segundo, gritou:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Mais um clarão verde e Bellatrix foi arremessada para trás; o choque passou pelo seu rosto ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, e, pela segunda vez, Harry viu uma pessoa explodir no ar e cair da Torre de Astronomia.

Ele ficou olhando para o espaço da onde a mulher caíra por um segundo, e se virou para Ginny; sem parar para pensar por um momento, ele enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes, tirou a adaga que colocara ali horas antes e enfiou-a no peito.

_Nobody says it was easy_

_I'm going back to the start³_

**FIM**

¹ Who knows – Avril Lavigne 

² Savin' me – Nickelback

³ The scientist – Coldplay

N/A: Obrigada a Sophia.DiLua por sempre comentar!

E pra quem só lê e não comenta, não vai cair a mão deixar uma review.


End file.
